There are a massive number of videos currently available on the World Wide Web and this number is growing rapidly. For instance, it is estimated that over six billion hours of video are watched each month on the YouTube™ (a trademark of Google Inc.) website, and 100 hours of video are uploaded to the YouTube website every minute. The videos on the World Wide Web include an almost limitless variety of content spanning a broad range of topics and categories. For instance, the videos on the World Wide Web can be categorized into a variety of broad categories such as humorous videos, news videos, videos about specific people or places, videos about society, and educational videos, to name a few. As is appreciated in the art of education, the use of educational videos can increase content retention and concept understanding, especially when the videos are paired with traditional learning materials such as textbooks and the like. Online (e.g., web-based) education is a new and rapidly evolving segment of the education market.